


Heatwave

by TAG_Fic_Anon



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Entirely consensual, F/M, Kayo's a tease, Scott's annoying when he's bored and horny, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAG_Fic_Anon/pseuds/TAG_Fic_Anon
Summary: It's been three days without a rescue. The island's suffering a heatwave. Scott's bored. Kayo's deliciously beautiful.





	Heatwave

It’s been seventy one hours since Thunderbird One touched down and Scott is bored. He’s finished his backlog of paperwork, read three books and run the island’s full coastal path twice. That’s only the stuff that Kayo knows about, because that’s Scott’s quiet day routine, she knows he can get all of that done in under twenty four hours. She’s assuming that he’s also done maintenance on One, been thrown out of Brains’ lab for touching things, thrown out of Virgil’s studio for talking while his brother worked and now he’s encroaching on Gordon’s territory out by the pool.

 

That’s the sign that he’s really run out of things to do. The defeated look on his face as he walked through the villa as naked as the day he was born with a towel thrown over his shoulder and called out to Kayo “I’m going sunbathing”. Scott Tracy doesn’t sunbathe. His is a sportsman’s tan, gained as a byproduct of being outside never as the primary purpose. Scott’s idea of torture is lying still and quiet and letting the world just happen around you.

 

She knows what he wants to be doing. He’s been prowling around in her general vicinity for a couple of hours now, making her aware of his presence, checking to see if she’s done tracking this fiendishly well hidden slush fund her uncle has. It’s quite amusing really the way he hovers, ever hopeful but never quite engaging with her. It reminds her of the way feral tomcats used to gather at the gate when her grandmother’s prize Persian was in heat, but then he’s hoping for the same thing they were, that if he hangs around long enough that there might be an inviting wag of a tail.

 

She wants to just drop everything and whistle for him to come and bury his face between her legs, but The Hood is slippery, and if she doesn’t follow this money trail to it’s source soon then it’ll be gone forever. But this is the Gordian knot of accountancy and the mid-day air is thick and unforgivingly muggy in a way that’s unnatural for a small island so used to sea breezes. She can feel her mind slowing down as the mercury rises, but she’s not quite willing to give into a break just yet.

 

Scott lasts twenty minutes outside before he can’t stand being still any longer. She’s vaguely aware of him re-entering the study from the terrace, just catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye but she doesn’t pay him much attention as he crosses the room. She’s too busy wrestling Cayman Island accounts for even her bodyguard senses to prickle as something comes up behind her.

 

Suddenly there’s a pressure on her shoulder and she is mildly startled into looking around. There, resting on her shoulder is Scott’s cock, it’s proud owner smiling down at her. It’s a seduction technique so absurd that Kayo can’t help but dissolve into giggles,

 

“What on earth are you doing?” she laughs.

 

Scott wiggles his hips so that his half hard cock shifts slightly on her shoulder like a fat gecko,

 

“He’s lonely,” he says mournfully.

 

Kayo makes a sarcastically sympathetic noise as she pets the head of his cock with an index finger,

 

“Well I’m sure you can find a way to entertain him all by yourself,” she says turning back to her tablet, “I’ve got to get this done.”

 

It’s not that she doesn’t want him. God knows she needs a break and for some reason being fucked by Scott is even more delicious at two in the afternoon than at any other time of day, but he’s never gone this long without a rescue and the thing he wants even more than her body is the chase, so she’s going to play hard to get.

 

He walks round to drop down beside her on the sofa where she’s chosen to work since the study sofa gets the best breeze on the island’s hottest days. As he presses in beside her she’s deeply aware of his nakedness and the perfect condition of his well muscled body.

 

“Still working on the money trail?” he asks, draping an arm around her so he can tease his fingers up and down the back of her neck  


“Scott” she warns as she shivers at his touch.

 

“Kayo,” he echoes with a smug grin.

 

“I really am very busy,” she insists, trying to fight the heat she can feel building in her cheeks as he looks her over with undisguised hunger.

 

“God you’re always so sexy when we have heatwaves,” he sighs, reaching out to play with the hem of the loose sun dress she’d thrown on as the temperature hit forty.

 

“I’m trying to keep cool” she says, enjoying how she can feel the heat of his hand so close to her thigh.

 

“You know this thing is sheer in the right light don’t you?” he asks.

 

“Oh?”  


“Mhmm,” he lets his hand trail up her body over the fabric until his thumb and forefinger find the bud of her nipple to pinch and roll gently, Kayo has to force herself to keep her eyes locked on the screen of her tablet in order to keep her breathing steady. “You look so inviting in it.”

 

“Well you’re not invited,” she says, gently brushing his hand from her breast so she can give him a stern look.

 

If she were intending to fight off his advances then moving his hands down from her chest was a serious mistake. His hand goes to her knee as he presses his body closer to hers so he can nuzzle her neck,

 

“Please baby, I need you,” he half begs, kissing her cheek. “I have to have you.”

 

“Oh I think this is a want not a need,” Kayo laughs, pretending to go back to her work. She can see how hard he is, can feel the pick up in his heart rate from where he’s pressed against her. He’s getting riled up, and she knows that if she just denies him a little longer he’ll pounce. The anticipation of it sends her stomach fluttering, or maybe that’s just the way his hands creep under the fabric of her dress to move up the inside of her thigh.

 

“Scott, stop it,” she says, even as she spreads her legs a little more so he can encroach further up her leg.

 

“I can’t,” he purrs, trailing kisses and nips down her jawline and throat as she arches her head back to give him better access to her there, “You’re just to delicious to resist.”

 

As if to reinforce his point he licks up the side of her neck before nipping at her earlobe. She can’t hide her desire from him now, she’s panting slightly as his fingers brush against the seam at the top of her thigh, but she still has to put up her charade of a fight, it’s all part of the game.

 

“We can’t,” she whispers, “Someone will see, someone will catch us.”

 

“Let them,” he says, his voice so heady with lust as he finally curls two fingers into her that it comes out almost as a growl.

 

Kayo gasps as he presses his fingers into her but it’s the soft little “ _Oh!_ ” as his thumb brushes her clit that Scott takes as utter submission to him. She knows she’s already wet from anticipation and the beading of pre-cum on the head of his cock tells her that he’s impatient to get what he wants.

 

As soon as the sound slips past her lips his hand is gone from between her legs and he has a firm grip on her hips to pull her down beneath him on the sofa. Kayo is vaguely aware of the tablet clattering to the floor as she abandons it to grip onto the back of the sofa and the seat cushion beneath her as Scott rucks the skirt of her dress up about her middle. The sofa is too narrow for her to lie flat, but he lifts her ankle up over his shoulder as he presses in between her legs, anchoring her safely around him as he sheathes himself within her with little fuss or ceremony.

 

As he thrusts into her the straps of her sundress slip from her shoulders and he takes the chance to expose her breasts and claim a generous handful of each to tease and fondle as he fucks her.

 

Kayo gasps his name, half moan, half admonishment of his primal behaviour but he simply gives her a wicked grin and picks up his pace. She’s teased him and denied him and now he claims his prize, to their mutual delight. All Kayo can do is brace one hand on the top of the sofa and the foot that Scott hasn’t claimed in order to stretch her wide for him on the floor in order to rock back against him.

 

Scott can take hours to pleasure her when he’s in the mood but now, in this moment they’re both working on pure, animal _need_. It’s over as abruptly as it started, the pair of them slick and sweaty and happy as they both gasp for air out of synch with each other. Kayo too well fucked to even try to cover herself back up, instead choosing to simply lie there as the breeze kisses over her still hard nipples like an old lover.

 

She might have even forgotten that Scott was there if he wasn’t still buried inside her, his half hard state a promise of more once he’s caught his breath. She forces herself to open her eyes and look at him, looking down at her like the cat who got the cream, her foot resting between his cheek and his hand on his shoulder still.

 

“Bad boy” she grins.

 

Scott laughs and turns his face slightly to kiss her ankle,

 

“And don’t you love it,” he agrees.


End file.
